The Phantom of the past
by Mr.Ryals
Summary: Eggman is gone and Aleena has her children back, but a new challange faces her family when a strager come to their castle. Who is this Black hedgehog and what does he want.  Sonic underground/ sonicX  be easy on me my first story.
1. The Start of Something New

It had been two years since the war ended and the people all around the world were celebrating, for this was the anniversary of their freedom from the evil tyrant who ruled over the people with fear. The ones to defeat the tyrant were the royal family who worked together to take back their place as rulers of the planet and banish the evil one from it, never to return.

Queen Aleena, along with her three children, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic, ruled peacefully and did all they could to help fix the damage done while she had been in hiding. Today many people were meeting with friends and family to talk and remember the loved ones that made the ultimate sacrifice during the dark years. Members of the resistance that helped the royal family came to the castle to speak of old times.

The resistance members all gathered in the courtyard and the sounds of trumpets could be heard; they all looked towards the door of the castle to see their rulers entering the area.

Queen Aleena wore a white dress with gold trim, Sonia matched her mother and had a flower in her hair, Sonic wore a black tux but had the jacket open, Manic wore the suit but had taken off the Jacket and unbuttoned the vest, as he was not use to being so tight in his clothing.

"Thank you for coming," Aleena spoke, a smile on her face, but a tear rolling done her cheek from the sight of all her good friends, "During our time of pain we fought back and pushed away not only the Attacking robots, we pushed back our fear," she continued, the people let out a cheer, "We lost good men and women. I know they are proud of us all when they look down from Heaven."

Aleena turned her gaze to her children, "I made a vow the day I was forced to hide my children that nothing would separate us again when the dark one was defeated, and I plan on keeping that promise."

The people knew she was good for her word so they all rose their glasses, "To peace." they all then drank.

While Aleena visited with her friends, her daughter was looking for her brothers who ran off, As Sally looked around she soon found Manic standing away from everyone

"What are you doing?" she asked, walking up to him.

"I am not used to being around so many people…makes me nerves," Manic replied awkwardly.

Sonia understood what her brother was going through. Having been raised by thieves, he'd spent his whole life staying in the shadows.

"Have you seen Sonic?" she asked.

Manic pointed towards the table that held all the food where they could now both see Sonic making himself a chilidog. Sonic looked up to see his sister coming towards him.

"What you need Sis?" he asked, taking a bite of the Chili dog.

"I was thinking maybe we could play a song to brighten the mood around here even more, ;)" She replied with a smile on her face.

"My children, would you get your brother and wait for me in the throne room?" asked Aleena, appearing out of the large crowd, an equally large smile on her face.

The two gave their mother a nod then went to their brother and brought him into the throne room.

When they reached the throne room, it was pitch black inside. That wasn't normal.

"Know where the light switch is?" asked Manic as he and the sibs felt the wall for the switch.

The lights flashed on to reveal the siblings closest friends.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all cheered at once.

The siblings then felt the gentle embrace of their mother who was standing behind them and with watery eyes she simply said, "Happy birthday, my little ones."

There on the table was a cake that was purple, blue, and green with 16 candles lit on top. The sight of this caused all three hedgehogs' eyes to water, for they had never celebrated their own births with their mother.

I have never had a birthday cake before."Manic said through his tears which caused this siblings and mother to let out sobs. Unlike his brother and sister who were raised by people that had money, Manic was raised by thieves during the tyrant's rain of power. The three teens along with their mother walked over to the cake, The Siblings took a deep breath and blew out the candles, and the tears when went away and the party began.

The friends that came were Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Wave, and Metal Sonic who'd recently been reprogrammed by Tails. They all had a blast with the games that they had, but soon then were ready to give their friends the gifts they brought. Tails gave them pictures of their adventures they had together, Knuckles gave them crystals that would glow to the person's mood, Amy gave Sonic a necklace with her picture in it, Cream gave them each a flower that would never die, Shadow gave Manic black and red drum sticks, Metal gave Sonia a gold bracelet, and Wave and Rouge gave them each a board.

"Thanks guys for the awesome gifts." Manic said already twirling his new sticks, a trick he was always fond of doing.

"I have a gift for you, too, my children" said Aleena, She then snapped her fingers, signaling one of her servants to pull back the large curtain in the room to reveal three instruments for her children. The first was a blue guitar, the second was a dark purple piano, and finally an emerald green drum set.

"You think we can play a song?" yawned Sonia rubbing her eyes.

Aleena smiled at the sight of her daughters sleepy face but noticed that everyone else was pretty tired, even Metal who had been upgraded to the point to the point of looking like a living being.

"Not now, my dear, the night has come and your friends are tired." She brushed her hand through her child's long hair.

Aleena walked with her kids to their rooms with their friends following close by, "Good night my darlings." She kissed her three angels on their heads.

The girls followed Sonia to her room while the guys followed Sonic and Manic into their room.

Aleena could not help but shed a tear, 'We are truly a family once again,' she thought to herself wiping the tear away.  
It did not take Aleena long to get ready for bed she was already in her night robes, and stood at the open window and gazed at the night sky. Many long nights when the evil one ruled and she was forced into hiding her only peace was the stars and the moon. Each night, she would look at the glittering sky wondering if her children were watching them, too. That made her feel close to her children but now that her family was together again she did not watch them as much anymore. Her lights were back in her life and nothing was going to make her give them up again. She looked one last time at the red, blue, and green stars and finally laid herself down to sleep.

As the kingdom slept, a new light appeared in the night sky in the middle of the three colored stars and its large red glow focused into a beam hitting the ground miles away from the kingdom. The light from the star vanished, but a portal appeared on the surface of the ground and grew as a large object slowly raised itself out of it.


	2. Meeting Wade

Early the next morning Aleena was awoken by yelling from outside, she rushed from her bed to the window and looked down to see many of the people that lived around the kingdom scared. Aleena looked around and saw they were pointing to something; she looked in the direction to see a large menacing castle in the distance that had dark clouds around it.

"How can this be?" she thought hoping that Eggman was not behind this, "People of Mobius don't be alarmed. I will see to this problem." Aleena called out, she then quickly got dressed then ran down the halls towards her children's room, if the enemy was back he would be going after her kids first, but when she reached their hall she saw all the young once running up to her..

"What caused that Castle to appear?", asked Cream holding her blue pet in her hands.

" I don't know but am going to find out.", replied Aleena.

The group follwed her to the main door of the Castle only to see a grey Colored Worlf wearing a bulters suit standing infrount of the door holding a scroll in his right hand.

"Greetings Queen Aleena, I am Wade.", said the creature with a bow of respect.

"What brings you here?" Aleena asked kindly but keeping her guard up for anything.

" I have a message from my master.", Wade held out the scroll towards the Queen, " " he told me to inform you that he would wish you to read this today."

Aleena took the Scroll and gave a nod, "Will any of your Master's people be roaming the land?" she asked.

"No it's just the master and I who dwell in the castle." she replied with a kind smile on his face.

"Thank you wade Tell your master I will read it immediately.", sad Aleena who was now less tense from seeing how kind the wolf was, Wad gave a final bow then he faded away into a black mist that went under the door.

If they all had not been around magic being during their lives they would have been freaked out from what they had just saw.

"Wade had no vital signs." said Metal nervously.

"What do you mean no vital signs?" who had her arm around Shadow's.

"Let's not worry about that now." Said Manic who was a little nerves, "Read it mom."

Aleena unrolled the scroll and read it aloud,

Your Majesty, I do hope the sudden appearance of my castle has not caused panic among your people and most of all your family. I would like to apologize for not being there in person to greet you, but I have things happening here.

When the day has ended and night as come I wish to meet with you at your castle.

The scroll you hold in your hands is enchanted, all you have to do is write below to inform me that am allowed to come to your kingdom.

"Who has a pen?" asked Aleena

Metal pulled off his metallic finger to reveal it had a pen in the hole that he handed to her her.

"Thank you."Aleena said as she wrote on the paper, when she handed the robot back is finger she scroll turned to ash in her hands and was carried by the wind out the window.

What did you Write" asked Knuckles scatting his head.

"I told him that we would be glad from him to come." replied Aleena who now headed towards the dining room to prepare for the guest to arrive.

"How does he know about us?" asked Sonic following his mother with the others behind him.

"I don't know my little one but when he arrives I will be sure to ask." replied Aleena who was also wondering how this being know of them and also wondering if he was going got be a threat.

*************************************************************************************Within the dark castle in the room full of books sitting in his chair reading one of the books was the master, he as a young black hedgehog with a glossy black mask on his face that hide all but his grey muzzle wearing a all black suit with gold trim.

"Master, I must know why wait until night?", asked Wade standing in front of his young master.

The hedgehog closed his book and looked up at wade with his red and blue eyes, "Well Wade, seeing that I had to use a lot of my power to get here I think the time of rest is good for me.", he said as he got up and placed the book back on one of the shelf.

Just then ashes flew in threw the open window and reformed into the scroll on a table in the room. Wade walked over and read aloud what the Queen had wrote," she say she would be honored by your visit."

"Good", hissed the Black Hedgehog then he felt the room followed by wade, he grabbed a long robe from the wall as he passed by it and threw it on his body pulling the hood over his face

"Master are you sure you don't want me to go?"asked Wade with a concern tone in his voice.

The boy remained quiet from he had much on his mind about what he was going to do when he reached the castle, "Just be ready for my return. He said as he opened the door of his castle. Wade stood there and watched as his master began to walk towards the other castle in the distance, "Good luck son." whispered Wade and then snapped his finger causing to doors to close.


	3. Dinner with the guest

Chapter 3: Dinner with the guest

Night soon fell onto the land and the only person to be seen in the moon liket walking tcold streets was a hooded figure making his way towards the castle.

Aleena who had been standing outside of her door for five minutes coul see the figure and begain to feel a little nervas asit got closer to her.

GOdd evening, your majesty, its a lovely night." said the hooded figure who stood before hAleena.

"It is very lovely. You must me my honored guest for this night.", Aleena smiled kindly at the figure, "I hope you are hungry, dinner will be ready soon." she opened the door of teh caslte and walked in with the figure following behind her.

The figure took off his hood once he was in the warmth of the castle revealing his masked face, " I am Zalost, its a...pleaser to meet you."he said in a depressed tone his gaze remaining to the ground.

Aleena was suprized by the sight of the creature before her, he was a young black hedgehog, he could be about her own kids age, and his black hair on his head was not long but he had enought to have a messy look to it. "Would you like to hang your robes?" she asked

Zalost snapped his fingers and his robes burst into smoke revealing he his black and gold trim suit. Aleena was a little shocked at the actions that happend before her, the black hedgehog could sence her disconfuert," I am sorry, I should have told you I am magic.", he said looked up at her for the first time reveling his different colored eyes, the left blue and the right red.

"Its, alright please follow me." replied Aleena she turned and begain to walk down the hall towards teh dinning room with Zalost right beside her.

As the walked to the dinning oom Aleena could not help up glipse at the boy at times, he was thin and did not walk with his back straight nut most of all he keeped his eyes to the floor.

She was to busty looking at him she would have missed the dinning room door if Tails had not opend it to see how close she was so they could eat soon, Tails seeing Zalost felt a cold chilldown his spine when the masked Hedgehod looked up at him.

"Tails is everyone ready?", asked Aleena sweetly to the scared fox.

"Yes ma'me."

Aleena patted the foxes head then motioned him to take his seat, Tails gave Zalost one more look over then ran into the room. Aleena then motion to Zalosst to ener the room as well, he causcly endered the room were he saw a long table that sat five people on each side and one at each end of the table, each person was dressed nice.

"Please take a seat.", said Aleena waling to the far end of the table near her children

Zalost walked over to the chair on on other end of the table close to Shadow and a now shakey Tails.

After a few moments of silance it was broken by the waiters that brought food to everyone each plate with somthing different.

" We were not sure waht you would care to eat so I told the cheift to make ou my personal favorite", said Sonia smiling towards Zalost.

"Thank you."Zalost said looking at the pink salmon on his plate with a lemon slice on it the same thing sonia was eating.

"So, where do you come from abd better yet how did you get here.", demaned knuckles with a mouth full with a peace of steak.

"I come from a place lacking in the most simple things and I got here by magic.", answered Zalost taking a bit of a cut of salmon.

Magic, the one thing Knuckles had already knew but he wated to know more, but when he was about to speak he was cut off by Metal, "Wade had not life sighs please explain." the robot asked camly.

"He was in a accident...I saved him but the way I did it I was not very...skilled with at the time." replied Zalost.

"How have you liked the planet so far." aksed Aleena wipiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Much better then were I was raised.", cuckled Zalost taking a drink of water from his glass.

"how bad was it there?"asked Tails nervasly, Zalost looked at the fox coldly "Where I come from a person like you would not no last a day, the creature there wold eat you up." Zalost replied even colder then his gaze.

Tails was now more scared then before but tryed to hide it from everyone

"dont scare him." said Sonic staring at Zalost with anger in his eyes.

"Forgive me." Zalost then turned his gaze to Aleena " How has the land been recovering since the evil one left?"

"The land s are recovering very well, but how is it you know about this stuff when you are not from her.", Aleena asked giving the boy a puzzled lok.

"I know many this lets just leave it at that." replied Zalost.

The rest of the meal was quiet, when they had finished eatting the group make ther way to the throne toom tot speak more.

zalost stood at a bookshelf looking at the many titles they had while Aleena was speeking to the group about what they could ask Zalost. sonia looked over and noticing what Zalost was doing she left the group and made her way toards him, "Se anything you like?"she asked

"they all sound wonderful." said Zalost who was curious to why she was not nerous by him, but also wishing at the ame time the otheirs felt more calm around him.

Sonia reached out and grabbed one of the titles from the shelf and handed it to Zalst, "My foster mother gave his to me, I dont mind if you borrow it for awhile.: she said with a smile on her face. Carfluuly he took the and and snaped his finger casuing the boodk to vanish " Iw will be honored to read it wieh I return home."

Sonia eyes widdend " that was awsome, you want to see somthing cool?" Sonia looked at his with joyfull eyes.

"Sure.:replied Zalost, Sonia took his and and lead him ofer to her new Piano.

the otheirs now looked over at Sonia and how she was acting towards Zalost, they could not help but feel uneasy watching him by Sonia.

"He is hidding somthing from us.", said Knuckles his arms crosseed

"Well he is weaing a moask for a reason." joked Manic but it only caused the group to sigh at his corny joke.

"I feel it to but I dont know what it is.", said Aleena, what was that made her feel so odd around him.

"cool dont you think."said sonia taking a seat at her piano and started to fly a few notes of a song she knew.

"I have somthing like this back at my castle." Zalost said witha smile on his face, if she saw his instoment hse would fainted.

"Zalost, you are hidding somthing frm us, I wish to know aht it is so maybe that we could trust you more." said Aleena looking up at the masked hedgehog.

Upset with what her mother had said got up formm her piano then faced her, "Mother he has come to are home in peace and has answered your questions, why cant you trust him."

Alean felt hurt by her daughters wouds but she could not understand why she could not feel what they were feeling.

"Sonia there is somthing I am keeping form you all." hissed Zalost looking at Aleena with a gaze that made a shiver run down her spine.

Sonia looked at Zalost consured by his words but did not move she wanted to move but didnt somthing in her was telling her to stay there.

"I have com to this castle to demand the Chaos emeralds from you." Zalost looked over at the group that looked back at him.

"Why do you want them!" demaned Knuckles wha was fighign the uted to jump at Zalost.

"dont ask why just deliver them to him." Zalost hissed his eyes gazing more at Aleena then anyone else.

"Why should you even think we would give you such Dangerous items?", asked Aleena looking at Zalost with worried eyes.

"You owe me.", replied his red eye flowith with rage as he looked in to her eyes that now showed confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Sonke running up to his mother's side along with manic

"If you only knew what your mother was capible of you would not come so easy to herside."Zalost said coldly as he looked at them and then returned his gaze to Aleena.

"sonia get away from him now." yelled Amy holding one of her hamers in her hands.

Sonia was about to move until Zalost snapped ihs finger causinga black mist to raise up from his shadow and surroned her keeping ther girl from movine.

"Free her at once!", yelled Aleena lifting her palm athat was now glowing with energy , but to her suprize he smiled at her and the mist around sonia begain to squeezeer tightly aming the poor girl scream in pain then passout. "Stop, I beg you!", cryed Aleena tears streaming down her face but still keeping her palm at Zalost but her crying was making her hand shake.

Zalost's appered to be watering up as he snapped his finger making the mist lossen its grip on her but held the unconuse girl up, "The feelings you have now I have had for my whole life, and you are the cause of it." he said sadly, " I am going to make you feel even worse, as punishment for not obeying my demanined your daughter will be my prisoner."

"NO!"Aleena shouted firing a ball of energy at Zalost but before it hit he along with Sonia bust into a black mist that flew out the wind towards the black Castle.

"Give my sister back!", yelled Sonic who ran after the mist at amazin sepped, while the othere were trying were trying to ease aleena who was now on her knees crying as her Manic held her ctears rolling down his own cheeks.

Chapter 3: Dinner with the guest

Night soon fell onto the land and the only person to be seen in the moon like walking the cold streets was a hooded figure making his way towards the castle.  
Aleena who had been standing outside of her door for five minutes coul see the figure and begain to feel a little nervas asit got closer to her.  
GOdd evening, your majesty, its a lovely night." said the hooded figure who stood before Aleena.

"It is very lovely. You must me my honored guest for this night.", Aleena smiled kindly at the figure, "I hope you are hungry, dinner will be ready soon." she opened the door of teh caslte and walked in with the figure following behind her.

The figure took off his hood once he was in the warmth of the castle revealing his masked face, " I am Zalost, its a...pleaser to meet you."he said in a depressed tone his gaze remaining to the ground.

Aleena was suprized by the sight of the creature before her, he was a young black hedgehog, he could be about her own kids age, and his black hair on his head was not long but he had enought to have a messy look to it. "Would you like to hang your robes?" she asked

Zalost snapped his fingers and his robes burst into smoke revealing he his black and gold trim suit. Aleena was a little shocked at the actions that happend before her, the black hedgehog could sence her disconfuert," I am sorry, I should have told you I am magic.", he said looked up at her for the first time reveling his different colored eyes, the left blue and the right red.

"Its, alright please follow me." replied Aleena she turned and begain to walk down the hall towards teh dinning room with Zalost right beside her.

As the walked to the dinning oom Aleena could not help up glipse at the boy at times, he was thin and did not walk with his back straight nut most of all he keeped his eyes to the floor.  
She was to busty looking at him she would have missed the dinning room door if Tails had not opend it to see how close she was so they could eat soon, Tails seeing Zalost felt a cold chilldown his spine when the masked Hedgehod looked up at him.

"Tails is everyone ready?", asked Aleena sweetly to the scared fox.

"Yes ma'me."

Aleena patted the foxes head then motioned him to take his seat, Tails gave Zalost one more look over then ran into the room. Aleena then motion to Zalosst to ener the room as well, he causcly endered the room were he saw a long table that sat five people on each side and one at each end of the table, each person was dressed nice.

"Please take a seat.", said Aleena waling to the far end of the table near her children

Zalost walked over to the chair on on other end of the table close to Shadow and a now shakey Tails.

After a few moments of silance it was broken by the waiters that brought food to everyone each plate with somthing different.

" We were not sure waht you would care to eat so I told the cheift to make ou my personal favorite", said Sonia smiling towards Zalost.

"Thank you."Zalost said looking at the pink salmon on his plate with a lemon slice on it the same thing sonia was eating.

"So, where do you come from abd better yet how did you get here.", demaned knuckles with a mouth full with a peace of steak.

"I come from a place lacking in the most simple things and I got here by magic.", answered Zalost taking a bit of a cut of salmon.

Magic, the one thing Knuckles had already knew but he wated to know more, but when he was about to speak he was cut off by Metal, "Wade had not life sighs please explain." the robot asked camly.

"He was in a accident...I saved him but the way I did it I was not very...skilled with at the time." replied Zalost.

"How have you liked the planet so far." aksed Aleena wipiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Much better then were I was raised.", chuckled Zalost taking a drink of water from his glass.

"How bad was it there?"asked Tails nervasly, Zalost looked at the fox coldly "Where I come from a person like you would not no last a day, the creature there wold eat you up." Zalost replied even colder then his gaze.

Tails was now more scared then before but tryed to hide it from everyone

"Dont scare him." said Sonic staring at Zalost with anger in his eyes.

"Forgive me." Zalost then turned his gaze to Aleena " How has the land been recovering since the evil one left?"

"The land s are recovering very well, but how is it you know about this stuff when you are not from her.", Aleena asked giving the boy a puzzled lok.

"I know many this lets just leave it at that." replied Zalost.

The rest of the meal was quiet, when they had finished eatting the group make ther way to the throne toom tot speak more.  
zalost stood at a bookshelf looking at the many titles they had while Aleena was speeking to the group about what they could ask Zalost. sonia looked over and noticing what Zalost was doing she left the group and made her way toards him, "Se anything you like?"she asked

"they all sound wonderful." said Zalost who was curious to why she was not nerous by him, but also wishing at the ame time the otheirs felt more calm around him.

Sonia reached out and grabbed one of the titles from the shelf and handed it to Zalst, "My foster mother gave his to me, I dont mind if you borrow it for awhile.: she said with a smile on her face. Carfluuly he took the and and snaped his finger casuing the boodk to vanish " Iw will be honored to read it wieh I return home."

Sonia eyes widdend " that was awsome, you want to see somthing cool?" Sonia looked at his with joyfull eyes.

"Sure."replied Zalost, Sonia took his and and lead him ofer to her new Piano.  
the otheirs now looked over at Sonia and how she was acting towards Zalost, they could not help but feel uneasy watching him by Sonia.

"He is hidding somthing from us.", said Knuckles his arms crosseed

"Well he is weaing a moask for a reason." joked Manic but it only caused the group to sigh at his corny joke.

"I feel it to but I dont know what it is.", said Aleena, what was that made her feel so odd around him.

"cool dont you think."said sonia taking a seat at her piano and started to fly a few notes of a song she knew.

"I have somthing like this back at my castle." Zalost said with a smile on his face, if she saw his instoment hse would fainted.

"Zalost, you are hidding somthing frm us, I wish to know aht it is so maybe that we could trust you more." said Aleena looking up at the masked hedgehog.

Upset with what her mother had said got up formm her piano then faced her, "Mother he has come to are home in peace and has answered your questions, why cant you trust him."

Alean felt hurt by her daughters wouds but she could not understand why she could not feel what they were feeling.

"Sonia there is somthing I am keeping form you all." hissed Zalost looking at Aleena with a gaze that made a shiver run down her spine.  
Sonia looked at Zalost consured by his words but did not move she wanted to move but didnt somthing in her was telling her to stay there.

"I have com to this castle to demand the Chaos emeralds from you." Zalost looked over at the group that looked back at him.

"Why do you want them!" demaned Knuckles wha was fighign the uted to jump at Zalost.

"dont ask why just deliver them to him." Zalost hissed his eyes gazing more at Aleena then anyone else.

"Why should you even think we would give you such Dangerous items?", asked Aleena looking at Zalost with worried eyes.

"You owe me.", replied his red eye filled with rage as he looked in o her eyes that now showed confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Sonke running up to his mother's side along with manic

"If you only knew what your mother was capible of you would not come so easy to herside."Zalost said coldly as he looked at them and then returned his gaze to Aleena.

"sonia get away from him now." yelled Amy holding one of her hamers in her hands.

Sonia was about to move until Zalost snapped ihs finger causinga black mist to raise up from his shadow and surroned her keeping ther girl from movine.

"Free her at once!", yelled Aleena lifting her palm athat was now glowing with energy , but to her suprize he smiled at her and the mist around sonia begain to squeezes tightly aming the poor girl scream in pain then passout. "Stop, I beg you!", cryed Aleena tears streaming down her face but still keeping her palm at Zalost but her crying was making her hand shake.

Zalost's appered to be watering up as he snapped his finger making the mist lossen its grip on her but held the unconuse girl up, "The feelings you have now I have had for my whole life, and you are the cause of it." he said sadly, " I am going to make you feel even worse, as punishment for not obeying my demanined your daughter will be my prisoner."

"NO!"Aleena shouted firing a ball of energy at Zalost but before it hit he along with Sonia bust into a black mist that flew out the wind towards the black Castle.

"Give my sister back!", yelled Sonic who ran after the mist at amazin sepped, while the othere were trying were trying to ease aleena who was now on her knees crying as her Manic held her ctears rolling down his own cheeks.

Sonic was running so that that he saw nothign but the sactle infrount of him getting bigger as he got closer. WIth out any warning he hit a forcefield that knocked him to the ground. he could feel blood running down his noise from thitting the barrier, he got up only to see Zalost standing infrount of him lookin at him sadly.

"Give Sonia back now and I may not beat you to a pulp." Sonic said wipping the blood fromm his noise glaring at zalost.

Zalost reached up and removed his mask from his face, and to Sonic suprise he was not deformed and he was crying, one side was clear tears and the otheirs were black " I really hop you dont think am all bad." Zalost pulled a handcuffef from one of thi pokets and tossed it at sonic who did try to catch letting it fall to the ground.

"Give me my sister."

Zalost shook his head, " I am sorry but I am trying to prove a point here, but you have my word she will be treated like a guest at my home..not a prisoner." he said. Zalost then clapped his hands and a glowing white orb appered in his palm, " SOnic I know you have to right to touch me but what I have is the greates girt I can offersomeone. Please give it to the your friends Tails, he will know what to do with it whe he receives it."

Zalost lifted his and out towards sonic, this time the blue heros had a strngee feeling telling him to turst Zalost, he took the orb for the hedgehogds hand, "Do you swear to give her keep her save."

Zalost nodded, " Will release her when I the time is right."

Sonic in felt strange that he trusted him, even tho he took his sister. When Sonic turned around Zalost said, " The secrates you seek are in the Oricals study." Sonic turned around to see Zalost returned his mask to this face and vanished in a black mistn the only thing he could do now was returned back home.

When the blue blur returend everyone was sitting around Aleena trying to conforte her, Amy was the first to see that Sonic had returned she smiled at him but it faded away when she saw sonia was not with him.  
the rest of them looked up and saw Sonic hwo came back with out Sonia, Aleena cried harder at seeing that.

"Tails,come here." said Sonic holding up the orb that Zalost hand gave him.

Tails eyes locked on the orb as he got up he walked up to sonic, "What is it?" he asked taking the orb into his own hands.

"I dont know but you are suppouse to know what it is.", replied Sonci who then walked over to his mother and brother.

Tails looked at the orb and his mouth went wide at what he was seeing, the orb was showing him images of Cosmo.  
Cosmo was a girl Tails loved with all his hears who had died during a battle to save them froma threat that could have killed everyone.  
"Cosmo.", Tails whispered a tear rolled down from his noise and dripped on the orb, the orb gave off a blinding light causing everone to cover their eyes. when the light fadded they looked back at Tails was holding in his arms a sleeping Cosmo.

-What is Zalost gain, Why does he hate Aleena, What is to happen to Sonia.-

( bare with me I may not know what I am doing but I know what I am doing lol forgive spelling mistakes if you see them I have been very tired these last few days.)


	4. Morning

The sunlight escaped from the curtains and its warm beam touched on the face of Sonia awaking her from her peaceful dream, she opened her eyes to find herself in a large comfortable bed in a room she had not seen before, it was at that moment that she remembered the darkness that surrounded her last night. Sonia looked around the room and saw two doors, a clothing cabinet, and a table that hand a letter leaning against a glass of water.

Sonia removed herself form the covers of the bed and walked to the table and read the note, "Please Join me in the dinning room when you have freshened up." , she read to herself. Placing the note back on the table she looked through the door by the cabinet to see it was a bathroom that had a shower with many different washes in it.

Sonia being the way she was removed her clothing that she had still on from the night o her capture and entered the shower. Soon after a good twenty minutes in the shower she turned off the water then wrapped her body in the towel and made her way to the caninet, once she opened the wood doors of the cabinet her eyes widened at the many dresses there wer in such a small space. She picked out a white dress that had golden flowers around the blose.

It was not long before she was dressed she then opened the bottom draw of the cabinet to find many pairs of shoes, but she picked the white pair to match the dress. Sonia then went back to the bathroom to find a small box now lying on the sink that she had not noticed before, opening it to see it was filled with many earrings and hair exercise.

She picked a pair of gold earrings, then a large silver hair pen in her hair, after a good look in the mirror she went o the other door and opened it to see Wade standing a few feet from the door. He was wearing the same kind of clothing he had worn when she last saw him.

"Good morning, Princess Sonia will you please follow me." , said Wade as he spun around and begain to walk down the wall with Sonia following behind him.

The walk was quiet as the two walked down the long empty hall way, Sonia's eyes gazed at the painteds on the walls of places of their planet she knew, besides the paintings nothing else gace the area a since of happiness.

Wade stooped at a large door and opened it for Sonia who walked in to see that the room was not that bid, it was about the size of the throne room of her castle, there was a table in the middle of the room that sat two with the chairs in front of the other with a pitcher of orange juice and two empty glasses, She looked over to the window that was giving light to the room to see Zalost wearing an all white suit gazing out the window.

"This is odd." Sonia said almost embraces that she had dressed in the same colors of her kidnapper. Zalost turned and let out a soft chuckle when he saw her clothing, Sonia at that moment could not help but notice he was wearing a different mask today, the mask he had on revealed half of his face but kept the middle of his forehead hidden and the side with his red eye covered, the mask was white with a golden vine design around the eye opening.

"Were you spying on me?" asked Sonia concerned that she had been watched in her most private time.

Zalost face turned to that of pure offence "I would never do that to you." , Zalost said as he walked over to a chair and pulled it out for Sonia, the hedgehog walked over and took a seat at the table while Zalost took his own seat in front of her.

Wade entered the room holding two plates of scrambled eggs with three pieces of bacon, the smell of the food quickly filled the room with its wonderful scent.

"Thank you, Wade." said Zalost as he poured orange juice within Sonia's glass and his own. Wade gave a bow and then left the room closing the door behind him.

"When Can I go home?" Sonia asked moving the beacon off her eggs, she hated bacon with a passion.

"When I fell it's time for you to leave." Zalost replied taking a sip of his juice.

"Just you wait when my brothers get here they are going to beat you up and get me out of this place."

"Sonic, already tired but my castle is surrounded by magical barrier of my own creation only am able to destroy it."

"My mother is not one to give up so easily."

"You must know your mother that well." said Zalost, he pick up is fork and was bout to dive in to his food until Sonia angered by his comment splashed her drink on his face.

"Don't you speak ill of her, you don't even know her." Sonia said staring into Zalost eyes.

The masked hedgehog grabbed his napkin and began to patted his face, he then stood over Sonia who was not breaking eye contact with him but she was slowly reaching oer to the knife next to her plate. Zalost slammed his knife, "Will if you are not in the mood to be eating how about a tour of the castle", he said with a kind smile. Sonia brushed her hand through her hair only to feel the hair pin she had got from her room, without any thought she grabbed it then quickly brought it down on Zalost hand going through it and into the table, Zalost let out a yell of pain and Sonia rushed towards the door only to have it open with Wade looking right at her. The girl could not slow down in time to stop herself but Wade grabbed her with his surprising strength and spun her around to face his master.

Zalost took a deep breath and pulled the pen from his hand then wrapped the napkin meant fro Sonia around his bleeding hand, he wiped the bloody hair pen against his white pants until it had its shine back, he then walked up to Sonia holding her weapon tight in his hand and his cold eyes looking at her.

Sonia closed her eyes not wanting to see the end, but instead of pain she felt pat on the cheek and something sliding into her hair. Slowly she opened her eyes and wade also at that moment let go of her, Zalost had carefully placed the hair pen back in her hair, she was shocked to see that his unfeeling eyes seemed to be full of sorrow now and it caused her to feel upset with what she had done.

"Wade, place show her around the castle I must tend to this wound.", Zalost said as he walked passed them only to vanish from sight as he took a left down the halls.

"If you would please follow me princess." , Wade said calmly as he always did and began to walk with Sonia following behind her mind full of mixed emotions. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you stab him?"

"I thought he was going to hurt me?", replied Sonia who was now feeling sick to her stomach out of the depression she felt, she had never had this feeling before in her life.

"I will tell you this about he master, you and your family are the last people on the planet he would wish to harm. Wade then remained quiet but only spoke to tell Sonia about the areas they were passing by, but her mind was to busy trying to figure out what Wade meant it seemed by what he said, but her train of thought was soon ended by the echoing of what sounded to be a organ being played.

Zalost who had his mask off now was in his large chambers now his hand wrapped with a bandage, he sat at the large organ that was built into the wall of the castle his eyes closed as he engulfed himself in the melody of his own creation, his mind drifting off it his own world. So many thoughts and emotion plagued his mind, from how things were going so far his only hope relied on Sonic but that was if he was going to go search in the Oracles old room for the answers to who he really was.

Within his own deep melodies he soon felt something warm run down his noise. Zalost stopped playing and wiped his hand under his noise then brought his hand to this view, blood was on his hand. The sight of his caused Zalost to feel uneasy for a moment but took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he returned back into this world of must with his noise still dripping blood onto his keyboard.


	5. Dinner of terror

"Where, am I?" groaned Cosmo, waking up in a warm, soft bed.

She slowly lifted her head up and looked around the room. The girl could not believe her own eyes; all around the room, her friends were there with her but asleep, some on the floor, some on chairs in the room.

But where was…

"Cosmo, you're awake." said a familiar voice.

Cosmo looked towards the door to see Tails standing their looked back at her.

"Tails, you brought me back.", yelled Cosmo jumped out of the bed and over some of her sleeping friends right into the into Tails' arms, hugging him tightly.

Everyone was now waking up because of Cosmo's cry of joy. Each person's gaze was on the two crying happily in each other's arms.

Amy was so heart warmed by the scene playing out before her, she was also crying, grabbing the person next to her- who was, in fact, Sonic, and laid her head on his shoulder. Sonic, who was holding back some tears of his own, let Amy hang onto him.

After everyone had calmed down, they went outside, not just to get some fresh air to help them think clearly, but to allow Cosmo to enjoy the castle's plants and flowers, too.

"So...how'd you do it?" asked Manic, smirking knowingly.

Sonic looked over to make sure Tails was still walking with Cosmo around the garden, then looked back at his brother, "I didn't, Zalost did."

The whole group looked at Sonic with a stumped look, "I don't know why he did it."

"I know getting Cosmo back is great, but what are we going to do about getting Sonia back?" asked Manic, beating his drumsticks on his knees.

"I got an idea!" stated Knuckles, "Shadow is the ultimate life form. Maybe he can break the barrier."

Shadow looked at the dark castle in the distance, "I could give it a shot. I do have teleportation."

"I was designed to destroy Sonic, so barriers should not be any trouble for me, either," Metal said, looking at the Castle now, as well.

Knuckles got up from his chair, "Aleena we will get Sonia back!" he then ran toward the Castle with Shadow and Metal following behind.

Sonic stood up to go after them, but the soft hand of his mother grabbing his arm caused him to pause and look back at her.

"Sonic, I have already lost one of my children to Zalost...don't let me lose you, too."

Sonic looked back to his friends, who were now far off in the distance.

"...alright mom...I'll stay."

Back in Zalost's castle, Sonia was walking alone after her long tour of the castle, her mind trying to get past the fact that she may be trapped here, and trying to keep her mind off her stomach that was growling at her for not eating anything today. Wade had shown her many rooms and things, but the one thing she cared for was the fact that she was allowed to go outside whenever she wanted and at anytime, but she was restricted to how far she could go because of the barrier that protected the castle.

Sonia did not care about how far she could go as long as she could get some fresh air. It helped calm her mind and made her forget the hunger. The large door of the castle was easy to open and she walked out into the cool outdoors. She looked out in the distance where she could see her mother's castle almost glowing like a diamond from the sunlight.

"Sonia?"

The girl turned her heard to see Knuckles waving at her, and an unconscious Shadow in the arms of Metal, most likely from trying to teleport through the barrier. Sonia ran towards them her heart filled with so much joy that she forgot about the barrier.

"Stop!" shouted Knuckles, which made Sonia freeze only a few feet away from her friends.

Knuckles lifted his hand up and touched invisible barrier that would have hurt Sonia.

"Can you weaken it?" asked Sonia

Knuckles looked over at Shadow, "Even together we could not weaken it."

He looked back to Sonia, "You should...wait..how did you get out of the dungeon?"

"I was never in a dungeon," Replied Sonia.

"So...you are more like a guest?"

"Kind of...in an odd way."

Sonia now began to feel horrible for stabbing Zalost who had been treating her so kindly.

"Get back inside before they check on you and see us talking with you," ordered Metal, "We will head back to castle to form a new plan."

"Tell my mother and brothers I love them," She said, then quickly went back into the castle while Knuckles and Metal headed back to the kingdom of Mobius with the unconscious Shadow over Metal's shoulder.

When Sonia closed the door and looked back at the main hall of the castle, she saw one of the doors that had been opened slightly and could see a light from the crack of the door. The girl wanted to see to what was inside and made her way over to the door and peaked inside to see Zalost sitting in a large black chair, reading a book in the light of the fireplace that was ablaze.

Sonia took a deep breath to gather her nerve, then opened the door. Zalost looked up from the book and gazed at Sonia with worried eyes as if he expected her to be yelling at him soon.

"How is your hand?" asked Sonia looking at the bandaged hand.

"It's better," Zalost replied, closing the book. He lifted it towards Sonia for her to take.

Sonia looked at the title to the book and saw that it was the same book she let him borrow, "You can hang on to it, I will be here for a while," she handed it back to him.

"I am sorry for speaking ill of...your mother," said Zalost, placing the Book on a table, next to his chair.

"Do you have a way to make your cabinets from just giving dramatic clothing? (Not sure how that sentence was supposed to go)" joked Sonia noticing Zalost wearing a red suit colored almost like the white one he had on earlier this morning.

"Do you wish to change?" asked Zalost a tone of kindness in his voice.

"If you can get me my normal clothes, I would be fine with that," replied Sonia.

Zalost snapped his fingers and a black mist surrounded Sonia. When it faded away, she was wearing her normal attire.

"Thank you."

Sonia then took a seat in front of Zalost, "Why do you hate my mother?"

"All in good time Sonia," Zalost smiled calmly.

Sonia sighed. She then noticed the many books on the shelves around the room.

"Don't tell me you own all of these."

"All 458."

"You are joking right?"

"Nope, I have read each one at least two times."

Without warning, the door opened, startling the two hedgehogs. They both looked up to see Wade looking back at them calmly; "Dinner is ready," he said, a smile on his face.

As the two followed Wade, Sonia noticed that they were not going towards the place at which they had eaten this morning. In fact, it was a whole new area of the castle that Wade had not shown her on the tour.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Zalost just smiled not saying a word, Sonia was annoyed that she was not given an answer but she trusted him.

After a few minutes of walking, they soon stood at a large black door.

"I hope you like the room," Zalost said with a smile as he opened the door to reveal a table for two in the middle of the room surrounded by paintings and plants that gave the room a peaceful feel to the dark castle.

The beauty of the room brought joy to Sonia, she walked past Zalost and looked at the pictures; each painting impressed her, but soon she came across one that caused tears to roll down her cheeks. The painting before her was of her mother in her white dress and crown, the kind eye of the painting almost looked as if they were gazing at Sonia.

"I am sorry; I thought it would make you happy," Zalost said, disappointed to see her tears.

"No, I am happy it's just that I miss her."

Whiping the tears away she took a seat at the table, followed by Zalost.

Wade entered the room, placing a plate of pink salmon in front of both of them.

"Thank you Wade," said Sonia placing a napkin on her lap.

Zalost handed his plate back to Wade; "Thank you Wade but I don't think am hungry"

Wade took the plate and looked at Zalost worried; "Master, I'll keep it warm for you." He then walked out of the room leaving the two alone once again.

Sonia who had not eaten all day felt like her brothers as she quickly began to devour her food. As she chewed, she could hear snickering; looking up, she saw that Zalost was trying to hold in laughter and was using his hand to hide his smile.

"Sorry," Sonia said, embarrassed, but even more so now because she was talking with food in her mouth, seeing that the masked Hedgehog busted out in laughter, not a cold laugh but a heart filled laugh that made her fill strangely more relaxed like she had been hearing that laugh her whole life.

After swallowing her food, she had to ask something that was plaguing her mind, "Zalost, you are nice to me, but when we were at my home, you took me away from my family. Why?"

Zalost gazed went from Sonia to the table, "Where I was raised, you have to be cold to keep from being killed by the people who live there, when your friends and family would not hand over the emeralds I could feel the tension rising in them. I took you so they would learn a lesson."

"What lesson?" asked Sonia, interested.

"That nothing is more important than the life of one's own child." replied Zalost taking a sip of water from his glass but when he removed the cup from his lips Sonia gasped in shock as blood began to run down his nose.

"Are you ok?" asked Sonia.

Zalost's face began to turn pale as he quickly got up from his seat and ran towards the door only to stop a few inches from it then vomited red blood.

"Wade!" yelled Zalost falling to his knees in his own blood that spread on the floor.

The door quickly opened and Wade looked at his young master with terror on his face.

"Zalost!"

Wade ran over and placed his hand on the hedgehog's chest and closed his eyes, " You used too much power," Wade said, opening his eyes.  
Sonia looked at the scene in terror, "What is wrong?"

Zalost turned his head towards Sonia, "Go…leave this place."

The hedgehog snapped his fingers, "Outside, there will be a ride waiting to take you to the castle."

Sonia's heart was filled with an unknown sense of dread for his life, "Zalost, come with me. We can help you."


	6. Chapter 6

The Secret revealed

Outside in the garden outside of the castle Tails and Cosmo both laid on the soft green grass looking up at the blue cloudy sky, holding hands, both of them just enjoying each other's presence once again after being torn apart so suddenly.

Tails without warning pressed his lips to Cosmo's. The Seedrian at first was shock but after that she feel into the moment closing her eyes so that the moment would be burned in her mind for the longest time.

The sound of a pained scream was what broke the peaceful moment, however, and left them both with a cold shiver that ran down their spines and filled their minds with worry. They both jumped up and ran into the castle were the screams came from, opening the door, they ran to the hall and were shocked to see Sonia and Wade dragging Zalost who was spitting up blood and was clearly in pain, but was trying to pull away from them feebly.

"What happened to him?" Tails asked, shocked by the masked hedgehog's physical state.

"He used too much of his own power with the transportation into this world and the orb he created to resurrect your dear Cosmo," Wade replied, his voice showing signs of him being exhausted from the struggle with his young master.

Cosmo and Tails were again hit by the sudden shock of learning that Zalost, the same one that kidnapped Sonia, was the same one that brought them both back together.

"Let's get him to the medical wing, and fast!" Tails said, boldly determined to help the one that brought back his love.

"No, I won't..go back to the dungeon..I won't let you take me," Zalost panted as he continued struggling to pull away from Sonia and Wade.

"We are going to help you," Sonia said as she pulled Zalost with the help of Wade down the hall towards the Medical wing, her heart aching with a pain only known to her when one of her sibling had been hurt. The sounds of his screams of pain and fear caused tears to roll down her cheeks.

-Meanwhile-

In the old office of the Oracle, Sonic sat at the long gone desk of the old one that revealed the existence of his siblings to him long ago looking through journals that were hidden in the desk full of things that made the blue blur wish he had never found the papers. He had been reading them for hours, each one revealing something new about Zalost, the same person that told him where to look.

"What are you doing in here?"

Sonic looked up to see his brother standing at the end of the table looking down at the scattered papers, trying to figure out what to make of this scene in front of him, "Zalost, has a troubling past bro," Sonic said leaning back in the chair to relax his aching neck. "He was sent to a place called the realm of darkness at a young age and what sucks is that the legend that made them do that to him was a falsey…he was sent away for nothing."

"Any family?" asked Manic picking up a book from a pile Sonic had made, "Guy has to have someone as creepy as him."  
Manic flipped through the pages to see each one filled to the bottom with words not a space unused.

"The papers, so far, don't say names, only that once the mother heard about the legend she gave him up without haste when he was born, it's kind of messed up."  
Sonic put his hand to his face to rub his tired eyes, but as he moved, a small paper fell from one of the pages Manic moved and landed on the desk before the blue blur, making both brothers look at the blank paper as if it was a shock that it happened. The boys' eyes grew wide and their mouths dropped open as they gazed at a drawing of babies that were known to them all too well. On the paper was a image of four babies wrapped in blankets. They were Sonic, Manic, Sonia, and a fourth, unknown child, but it was clear from the diamond shaped design on the child's forehead who it was.

Just as the two were about to leave the room, they could hear the sound of a scream. Sonic quickly grabbed Manic's hand and burst out the door with great speed to where the screams were coming from.

Blood tracked behind the group as they rushed towards the Medical Wing of the castle, Zalost still tried to fight his way from the strong grip of Sonia and Wade but his strength had been reduced to that of a child.

They were almost to main hall that led to the Medical Wing, but they were stopped by Aleena, who had heard the scream from her throne room and followed them to this point with Rouge, Metal, Shadow, and Knuckles standing by her side, now blocking the hall.

"Mom we have to help him, he's dying!" cried Sonia, who could feel Zalost starting to shake, she looked at him to see that his eyes were locked on Aleena.

"I have tried to be caring to the evil that attacks my people, but when they come into my kingdom and take my own daughter away from me, they deserve nothing more than to be locked away and never be heard from again," said Aleena her hand glowing with white energy as she prepared for either Wade or Zalost to make a move.

"Aleena, if he does not get help soon, he will die," Tails pleaded with her, "He did bring back Cosmo, after all."

"He also treated me more like a guest than a prisoner," added Sonia, praying her mother would calm down upon hearing that.

Aleena shook her head, "He may have brought back Cosmo and treated you with kindness, but we have seen similar things done before by Eggman, who would always turn on us. That's how he started the war that separated us. If Zalost needs help to heal his wounds, he'll have to do it somewhere else. I will not allow that monster in this castle."

"So, I'm a monster?" whizzed Zalost his red eye glowing with rage.

"Anyone who would take a mother's daughter away is nothing but a monster," replied Aleena, who was sickened by her own words she was saying to this weak being that needed her help.

"If I am a monster…then kill me," Zalost said looking at her with watery eyes, "If that is all that I will be to you…then kill me, I won't let you put me in a dungeon."

Aleena was confused by his words "All that I will be to you?" what could that mean? she wondered.

Wade, at hearing his master's words, let go of his hand and moved in front of Zalost, only to pull two Razors from his pockets and hold them in both hands.  
"If any one of you come near him…I will kill you," Wade growled, his eyes glowing green.  
Zalost took the chance with only one arm holding him to pull, with the last of his strength, and escape Sonia's grip that was weakened by the distraction. He then moved in front of Wade before Sonia could get a hold of him.  
"Now you have a clear shot," Zalost said as he began to slowly limp towards a stunned Aleena. She did not know what to think of Zalost. Was he crazy? Or was there more to it than he was letting on?

"Zalost, stay where you are, or I will shoot," Aleena said, lifting her hand towards Zalost, her hand shaking.

"STOP!"

Everyone looked down the hall to their left to see Sonic and Manic.  
"Mom, don't hurt him!" yelled Manic.

"Why not? He begs to be put out of his misery."

"Because he is our brother…your son," Sonic said, lifting up the picture for all to see.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone's eyes were wide and locked on to Aleena and Zalost who were gazing at each otheir.  
Aleena's once glowing hand was now back to normal and reaching for the mask on the face of Zalost, she had to know if it was really her son and their was only one way to answer this truth. The patch of fur that she remembered of him that was on the middle of his forehead.

"Please don't." whispered Zalost but it was no use , Aleena and grabbed his mask and removed it to reveal his sad face with the white diamond patch of fur that was under his bangs.

Aleena dropped the mask in shock with tears running down her cheeks, her own baby boy stood before her dying wanting her to end his pain and she was about to do it.

"Brother?", Sonia said her voice almost like a whisper from the shock of learning the truth about Zalost the person she stabbed being her brother.

Zalost eyes locked on to Aleena and tears could be seen from in his eyes. Aleena reached out to touch his cheek but before she could try and comfort him Zalost turned away from her hiding his tears with his cape.

"Don't look at me!" Zalost yelled as as he turned away from her trying to make his way back to Wade only to trip on his own weak legs and fell on to the cold white floor.  
allena ran towards her fallen son but Wade moved in her path holding his razors in his hands ready to strike growling.

"Let me check on my son." Aleena cried as she continuing to walk to Zalost, Wade moved calmly out of the way and allowed her to pass him.  
Aleena kneeled down and moved the cape his face so she could check his pulse, it was weak. "Knuckles take him, to the medical wing and hurry."

Knuckles quickly ran over and picked up Zalost and headed towards the medical wing with Tails and Cosmo following behind him so that they could perform the surgery needed to help heal him. Aleena was about to follow them until she was grabbed by the hand of someone that she know dearly.

Aleena turned to see that the arm belonged to Sonia.

"Tell me it's not true." Sonia's hand tightened on her mother's arm.

The queen looked away from her child, not wanting to look into her daughters eyes, but her actions were more painful than her words.

Sonia burst into tears, her brothers ran over to comfort her as he fell to her knees crying.

"Mom, why did you not tell us about him?" sonic asked as he rubbed his sister back trying to calm her down.

"He was never meant to return.", With those words Aleena removed Sonia's hand and headed towards the medical wing, everyone followed her trying to see if they could get more info about what was happening in this crazy afternoon leaving all but Wade and the siblings in the throne room.

"Come, Princess Sonia you are your brothers needs to be there when he awakes." Wade calmly said as he put his razors back into his jacket.

"I stabbed him, I stabbed my own brother!" Sonia

"Sonia if he treated you with kindness and love then we need to return the favor by being there for him.", Manic said as he helped Sonia up.

Sonia wiped her tears away from her cheeks then took hold her brothers hands and then the three headed towards the medical wing with Wade following behind them his hands behind his back walking calmly but with a worried look on his face for his young master.


	8. Chapter 8

Tails came out of the emergency room wearing medical scrubs that had some blood on the shirt from working on Zalost. The fox then entered the waiting room where everyone was sitting, waiting to hear the results of Zalost's condition.

"How is he?" Asked Shadow, this surprised everyone because he was not the type who normally cared for others, let alone someone that kidnapped a friend of his.

"He is in bad shape, the magic he used when he came to his world and creating the orb that brought Cosmo back seemed to have taken a serious toll on him physically. Wounds on his body started to appear and he was bleeding internally...though it was a hard task I was able to stop the bleeding but he is in a coma. I don't think he would be alive now if he had not come to us when he did," Tails said, removing his latex gloves.

Can We see him?" Sonic asked, worry on his face.

"Yeah, but not everyone."

Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Aleena, and Wade entered the large White room with Tails leading the way. It was not that many steps into the room before they saw Zalost lying on the bed. His eyes were shut, air mask on his face pumping air into his lungs, his lower half of his body was covered by a white sheet, the boy's chest was covered in white bandages to help stop the bleeding that was endangering his life.  
Wade without saying a word took his master's mask from Aleena's hands then went over to a table that was close to his Zalost and placed the mask on the table. "He will need his mask when he awakes," Wade said sadly as he gazed on his resting master, " I must return to the castle, without his powers the barrier that was once protecting his home has no dubitably faded away so am going to have to leave to protect it from anyone that would do it harm."

"Wade, what if Zalost needs you when you are not here?" Manic asked

"If he needs me I will know, but for now he needs his family more then he could ever need me," said Wade as he begin to fade into a black mist that flew out the open window and towards Zalost's castle in the distance.

The hedgehog family walked over to the bedside of Zalost and looked at the lost member of their family, it was strange to see the one that had once been so scary to them to now be seen so frail. Without his clothing they could see many scars on his body that were from long ago, the most odd thing on him were the two marks that were below his eyes and ran down his muzzle making it look like purple streams of tears.  
"Tails, what are the markings under his eyes?" Sonia asked as she took her sleeping brothers hand, to let him know she was there for him.

"The marking are not natural, they appear to be some form of tattoo, but its nothing to worry." The fox answered taking a seat in his rolling chair.

As Aleena looked at her son and the scars on his body, the queen could not help but blame herself for how her son was today because of her he grew up in a world with out light and love. It was then when Aleena's knees gave out but Sonic who had noticed quickly grabbed her and lead her over to one of the chairs in the room.  
"Mom, I know that you are going through a lot but we need to stay tough and let Zalost know we are here for him and that you will not let him go again now that he is back.", Sonic said taking a hold of his mother and holding her tight.

"How could he even want me to be in his presence after what I did to him?" Aleena whimpered as she wrapped her arms around Sonic and began to cry on his shoulder.

-Six hours later-

The sun was down and the sky was now black with just the stars and the moon to light the lands that surrounded the castle of Aleena. Inside the room of their sleeping brother Sonic, Manic, and Sonia sat on a couch that Metal had brought and had a blanket on them do to Zalost body that was emitting cold that was keeping the swelling of the wounds down without the need of ice. It was a minor discomfort but the siblings huddled close together keeping themselves warm, Aleena had left the room because Tails wanted her to go to her room and self so that once the morning came she would be able to face the new day with full strength.

"Sonic, what are we going to do about Zalost?" asked Manic, who was now trying to force himself to stay awake.

"We are goiong to make his life a better one.", Sonia said as she leaned her head against Manic closing her eyes and soon her brothers follower her into their own personal dreams close together.


End file.
